Novelty filtering systems comprising multiple layers are known in the prior art, as are filtering elements for circulating air.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,228 to d'Augereau discloses a reusable filtering element for residential or commercial heating and air conditioning systems. Although this invention comprises a filtering means for large and small particles separation, the placement order of the various layers plug up the filters catch cell. Furthermore, it impairs the ability for cleaning the system with respect to hair, lint, or grease applications. The prior art consists of further draw backs in the means of bracing the corners of the filtering system, particularly with rivets. Bracing the corners this way exhausts the possibility of disassembling the system, using it in highly corrosive environments, and the ability to clean each layer separately.
The d'Augereau reference also comprises HERSITE coated paint, and rejects the usage of filtering systems in food grade applications. Particularly, this paint has previously chipped off during high pressure cleaning, which has then entered air streams.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to address the need for a novel and more effective filtering system comprising: efficient filter layer arrangements, rivet-less corner connections, and a powder coated grids.